


Over the Counter

by abswrites



Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Asahi, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: “You’ve kind of been making me the wrong drink for weeks now, but I didn’t know how to tell you without it being awkward.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988617
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Over the Counter

It’s been four minutes, and Asahi is already panicking.

“Calm down,” Suga says reassuringly, “You’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that!” Asahi insists. “What if I make a drink wrong or someone gets mad at me or—”

“You’re rambling again.” Daichi cuts him off. “It’s just coffee, no worries. And if something bad does happen, Suga and I will be right here to help you.”

Asahi supposes he should be more grateful since Suga and Daichi were nice enough to get him a job at the coffee shop where they work. 

The door opens, signaling their first customer of the day.

“Okay, Asahi, it’s your time to shine!” Suga announces.

Asahi takes one look at you approaching and promptly turns to run into the staff room. “Just a moment,” he hears Daichi tell you before following him into the back. 

“Asahi, you can’t run away every time a customer walks in,” Daichi tells him exasperatedly. 

“Yes, I can.”

“Asahi.” Daichi starts using his captain voice, and if Asahi was scared before, now he’s terrified. He loves Daichi, he really does, but he would rather stay on his good side. 

“Fine, I’m going,” he says, slinking back to the cash register. You’re waiting by the counter for him, and as soon as Asahi meets your eyes, he wants to run to the back again.

Asahi’s always been nervous around pretty girls. You certainly aren’t an exception.

“Hi!” you smile at him, and he has to force himself to remember the script Suga had taught him earlier.

“Uh—what can I get started for you?”

You look at the menu, tapping your chin in thought. “Hmm, I’m not sure. What would you recommend?”

“Uh... well… I mean…”

Thankfully, Suga comes to his rescue. “Sorry, this is his first day. He’s not super familiar with the menu yet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you say sheepishly. “In that case, I’ll make it easy for you. I’ll just get a cappuccino.”

“No, that’s alright! It’s my fault, you don’t have to get something easy,” Asahi says, frowning. 

“No worries, I usually get something simple anyways, please don’t feel bad!”

Suga cuts you both off, an amused look on his face. “Asahi, why don’t you get started on making the drink while I work the register?”

Asahi nods frantically, grabbing a cup and starting to make your coffee. He sees you continue to talk to Suga out of the corner of his eye and turns away, not wanting to get distracted. Great, his first time taking an order and he’s already screwed it up. 

As you walk over, he hands you your finished drink and you beam at him. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” he mutters, turning away to hide his blush. He doesn’t turn around again until he’s sure you’ve exited the shop.

“Daichi!” Suga calls excitedly. “You’re not gonna believe this!”

“What’s up?” Daichi walks over to sling his arm around Suga. 

“Asahi has a crush!”

“Shut up, Suga, I do not,” Asahi denies vehemently. 

“And get this,” Suga continues, “she’s just as much of a nervous wreck as he is!”

Daichi bursts out laughing. “Wow, it’s a match made in heaven.”

Sometimes, Asahi really hates his friends. 

* * *

Asahi quickly finds that his new job isn’t all bad. Sure, some of the customers are a bit rude, but overall, people are pretty friendly. When he shares this with Suga and Daichi, they’re quick to dismiss him.

“People are only nice to you because they think you’re a delinquent,” Daichi laughs. Whatever, if it means people aren’t mean to him, he’ll take it. 

You tend to come by the coffee shop at the same time every morning. Asahi can’t decide if this is the worst or best part of his day. Every time you smile at him, he feels like the luckiest man in the world. But every time he talks to you, he finds a new way to embarrass himself. 

“She hates me, I know she does,” he groaned after another failed attempt at talking to you. 

To his credit, Suga tries to make him feel better. “Asahi, don’t worry. If she really hated you, don’t you think she would have stopped coming by? She keeps trying to talk to you every time she comes in.”

“Maybe she’s just scared of him,” Daichi offers. “And she thinks if she stops coming by he’ll murder her or something.”

“Daichi!” Suga admonishes, throwing a cardboard sleeve at him. Asahi wants to die.

“Okay, fine,” Daichi says. “Why don’t you just ask her out or something next time she comes in?”

Asahi gasps. “I—I can’t do that!”

“Oh, come on. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could hear me. And then she would never come by again, and she would probably get a restraining order, and then be forced to move to another country—"

“Asahi, don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a tiny bit?” Suga interrupts. “How about this, next time she comes in, why don’t you just try having a conversation with her?”

He sighs. “If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” 

Daichi smirks. “Just give it a shot. You never know.”

Outwardly, Asahi groans, but as he continues working, he thinks that he may just be a little bit excited to see you again. 

* * *

The next morning, Asahi resolutely keeps his eyes away from the door and on the cash register. This seems to be working out for him until he feels Suga elbow him eagerly. Good thing Daichi isn’t working today, or he would have stepped in as well.

“Hi!” you announce, walking up to the counter. 

Taking a deep breath, Asahi steels himself. “Good morning,” he says. “Did you want your usual?”

“Yes, please,” you say, grinning. 

It should be illegal to be that cute, Asahi thinks as he makes your drink. You wait by the counter, sneaking looks at him occasionally. He resists the urge to hide his face. 

He’s just about to hand you the finished drink when Suga gasps.

“Asahi, didn’t she order a cappuccino?” 

You suddenly look nervous. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it,” you tell him, reaching out to grab the cup.

Asahi pulls it back, confused. “What are you talking about, Suga?”

“You made a latte.” 

“Wait, but isn’t this how I usually make it?” he asks, looking at you for confirmation.

You don’t meet his eyes, instead choosing to look at the floor. “Yeah…you’ve kind of been making me the wrong drink for weeks now.”

Asahi feels his face burn. “Oh my god,” he mutters. “I am so sorry, you should have told me!”

“I don’t mind,” you were quick to say. “It’s just that, you know, it’s been so long, and I didn’t know how to tell you without making it awkward. But I like lattes too!”

Suga leans towards you, as he begins to make your correct drink. “I am so sorry about our employee,” he says innocently. Asahi knows him well enough by now to not believe it. “I insist that you receive some form of compensation.”

You’re shaking your head, panicked. “No, no, that’s really not necessary. I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“Well, how about this?” Suga says. “What if Asahi here takes you out this weekend to properly apologize?”

Asahi wants to glare at him, but he’s too focused on your reaction.

You bite your lip, failing to hold back a pleased smile. “Well, I guess that would be okay.”

“Great!” Suga pushes your finished coffee across the counter to you. “His number’s written on the cup.”

“Thank you,” you say to Suga shyly. “Just a quick question, I will be able to talk to him on the date, right? You won’t be there to translate?”

“No,” Asahi jumps in, finally finding his voice again. “Just me. And you. Just you and me.”

You giggle. “That sounds good to me. I’ll call you?”

“Yes!” Asahi exclaims. Then realizing that he sounds too eager, he clears his throat. “I mean, yes. That would be good,” he mutters.

Laughing, you grab your coffee and walk out. His eyes follow you the whole way.

Suga pulls out his phone, fingers flying across the screen.

“Suga,” Asahi begins, “can you maybe not tell Daichi about this?”

He looks up from his phone and smirks. “Too late.”

Asahi hates his friends, but he has to admit, they come in handy sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
